


He's Got a Way

by orphan_account



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, this is just fluff SORRY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 02:46:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14416005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “That is exactly the case, my love. Mon cheri. Love love love love love you,” Francis spoke softly.





	He's Got a Way

**Author's Note:**

> i got the idea to just write this sickeningly sweet thing after listening to She's Got a Way by Billy Joel- hence the title. sorry if it sux lol

Arthur tumbled off the bed, pulling the off white sheets down with him. He looked up to his man, who was greeting him and the morning with his familiar sneaky side-smirk.

“Why, good morning, my love.” he said, his unkempt golden hair swinging in his face and his unforgettable accent sweet on his lips. Arthur just wanted those lips on his all the time.

Arthur just smiled back at him, exposing his uneven (frankly, horrible) tea-stained teeth.

Francis hopped out of bed and helped him up. “Now, we can’t be starting the day looking like,” He signaled to Arthur’s entire body, “Looking like that.” He took his hand and led him into the bathroom of their apartment (a rather Idyllic one, if he would say so himself. Right in the middle of Paris- Francis’ hometown and heart. And that’s where Arthur wanted to be.)

Francis ran his hand through Arthur’s straw-y hair until he thought it looked okay, and helped him pick out a suit.

“I can’t believe you just go out like this when I’m not around,” Francis said, trying to get Arthur’s eyebrows to cooperate. He stepped away for a moment and he melted.

“You know, I still remember the first time I saw you. I was with Antonio, and I said to him, ‘do you see that kid with the caterpillars on his eyes over there?’ well, I said it in latin but you know what I mean.” Arthur nodded. “You're never just going to let me have my eyebrows are you? Always gotta criticize them?” There was nothing but flirty sarcasm in his mouth. And Francis couldn't resist putting his lips onto his.

“That is exactly the case, my love. Mon cheri. Love love love love love you,” Francis spoke softly.

Arthur finished getting dressed and they slipped out of the bedroom together into the tight cozy lounge they had shared for years and years and years. They just remained for a second and took it all in. They seemed to do this every day, every day they realized how lucky they were to have each other. Against all odds, against everything anyone else had ever said, they had found each other and they just knew they were made for each other.

And they kissed again.


End file.
